


Surprise

by goldenwanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwanderer/pseuds/goldenwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks tries to keep a surprise party a secret from Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in March, 2009, for a challenge at the LJ community, MetamorFic_Moon.

Tonks knows it is impossible to keep secrets from Remus. He’s too smart for that; he always figures them out eventually.

But she wants to throw him a surprise party for his birthday this year. And she has the perfect plan.

“We’re not having a party for St. Patrick’s Day, Tonks.”

“Why not? It’s a wonderful Muggle holiday.”

“We’re not even Irish.”

“So? Why do we have to be Irish to celebrate a holiday?”

“I don’t want a party, Tonks.”

But she doesn’t stop badgering him about it. She even bothers him about it seven days before the holiday itself – otherwise known as March 10th, Remus Lupin’s birthday.

“Tonks, for the last time, I don’t want to throw a party.”

“Remus…”

“Besides, it is my birthday. Do you think you could stop pestering me about it, just for one day?”

She grins at him. “I suppose so.”

He recognizes the mischievous grin about two seconds before they enter their living room. A moment later, they are surrounded by living-room invaders, all shouting the word “Surprise!” (He pulls his wand out without thinking, then feels embarrassed, because after all, these are all his friends.)

Remus looks at Tonks in surprise, but she just grins back. “Surprise,” she whispers, standing up on her toes to give him a kiss. “Happy birthday, love.” She gives him another kiss. “And happy St. Patrick’s Day.”


End file.
